Shear bolts are well known. A typical shear bolt may be configured to shear under a threshold torque. For example, a typical shear bolt may include a shear section that is configured to shear when a threshold torque is applied at a head of the shear bolt. The shear section may be located at a shoulder, a head, and/or the threads of the typical shear bolt. When a typical shear bolt shears, the sheared portion of the bolt is separated from the securing portion of the shear bolt. The separated portion (e.g., sheared portion) may fall to the ground below.
Electrical connector assemblies are well known. An electrical connector assembly may be adapted to electrically and mechanically connect conductors within a transmission or distribution circuit. For example, a typical electrical connector assembly may be used to connect a main conductor to a tap or run conductor. An electrical connector assembly adapted to connect a transmission conductor or a tap conductor to another conductor may be referred to as a tap connector. A tap connector may include a C-shaped body having a curved top wall adapted to fit over a main conductor (e.g., such as a transmission conductor). A bolt-operated wedge may be carried by the bottom of the C-shaped body and may include an elongated recess in the top for supporting the tap conductor (e.g., such as a distribution conductor). A bolt may be operated to positively move the wedge both in and out so that the clamping action of the connector can be tightened or loosened as desired.
The use of shear bolts in tap connectors is well known. For example, a shear bolt may be used to tighten the clamping action of the connector such that a tap conductor is captively engaged within the tap connector. However, it would be desirable if there were available shear bolts that could prevent the sheared section of the shear bolt from falling to the ground below.